Harry Potter and Destiny's Way
by Tigersknight
Summary: The end was costly but the war to rid Voldemort is over. Now a new destiny has arised a new enemy and a quest to save a friend.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was over. No more war. The wizarding world celebrated for weeks. The Death Eaters were gone, Lord Voldemort body was in six sealed glass jars under very heavy guard while it was decided what was to be done with it. Plans were being made to rebuild the Ministry it had self destructed when the Death Eaters over ran it during the war.

A week after the Battle of the Citadel Professor McGonagall was back to Hogwarts. She stopped at the gates, just beyond it was a vast lake. She tapped the gates three times with here wand and it opened. As soon as she stepped into the water it began to recede. By the time she got back to the Great Doors the water was back to normal and the castle was rebuilt. She tapped the doors as she did the gates and as they opened she was meet by a joy full Peeves

"Magnificent" he said pumping her hand "Simply inspired, the way the walls fell and the water rose, poetry, sheer poetry greatest joke ever played" He gushed.

"Peeves" she said

"Yes Professor?" he asked

"Shut up"she said

"Yes Professor." he floated of muttering something about poetry.

She walked up the stairs to her office and starting writing letters there was a lot of work to be done before September 1st.


	2. Ch1 A Normal Life

At the Burrow life had returned back to normal. After than night Harry felt better neither he nor Mrs Weasley spoke about want happened which was for the best. Normal in the Weasley household was a relative term.

There was a wedding to plan. Bill and Fleur had postponed their wedding when the Burrow was attacked but now it was only a month away. The wedding would be held at the Burrow, Bill and his party would stay at the Burrow while Fleur and her family would stay at Harry's house, which housed an army of house elves from Hogwarts.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, McGonagall sent them to Number 12 Grimmauld Place to help the Weasley who took refuge there after they were attacked. As soon as they arrived all those months ago a wizened old elf took one look around, turned to the others elves and said

"I want this house fit to live in now." and she hit her staff that look suspiciously like a wand on the ground and sparks came out the end. So with nothing else to do they cleaned and cleaned and cleaned. Some started in the basement while some started in the attic. Every portrait was completely restored with one exception, The Portrait of Ms Black. It could not be removed from the wall so they removed the wall and replaced it with a new one. When Kreacher heard of what they had done the shock was to much and Harry lost his house elf. The house looked as though it had been rebuilt it no longer looked dark and gloomy it now looked warm and inviting. Fleur, Fleur's mother, and Aunt were there to help with the plans.

The wedding was set for the middle of May. Charlie as the best man, Fred and George were grooms men and Harry and Ron were ushers Percy did not RSVP. Fred and George's shop was booming so they payed most of the wedding including formal robes, food, and music, and were glad to do it as long was they could torture there brother.

The day of the wedding dawn bright and clear. The living room showed the aftermath of the previous nights shenanigans, Bill was sprawled out on the floor, Fred was a sleep in a chair ,kinda, his feet were in the air and his head was on the floor. For some reason Charlie had a sock on one hand, one shoe one, and blue streaks running through his hair. Harry was wrapped from head to toe in bandages. George was asleep on the sofa. And Ron was asleep in the fireplace. Ms Weasley came down the stairs and surveyed the ruins that were her sons

"Good Morning" She showed. Fred slid off the chair and on to Bill, George rolled of the sofa on to the two of them. Charley looked around confused as to why there was a sock on his hand and to where his other shoe was. Standing behind his wife was a smirking Mr Weasley

"Ahh to be young." he said wistfully.

"I don't want to know where you been, what you been doing or. who you been doing it with." she shouted.

"Thank Merlin mum because the details are a little fuzzy at this point" Fred said

"I want you all up cleaned and down for breakfast in one hour".she shouted.

"Mum no food at please stop shouting." Charlie said.

"I don't want to hear any complaining." she said untiing Harry.

An hour later five walking corpses were sitting around the table Ms Weasley had a bubbling caldron on the stove. She handed a cup from the caldron to each of them, ten minutes later they were all humans again.

"That's the last time I make a cure all and only because its Bill's wedding day. Honestly..."

seeing her beginning to build up a head of steam Fred and George stood up and gave her a kiss on each cheek at the same time.

"What's for breakfast." they said at the same time.

Mr Weasley was about to break a rib from holding in his laughter.

Ginny and Hermione stayed with Fleur and her family. Their party was more civilized they made it past the livingroom.

The wedding was set for sunset. At lunch Bill started to pace, by four every thing was setup and Bill was a nervous wreak. By seven he was standing at the alter turning various shades of green.

"Relax Bill You got a great girl." Charlie said.

Right on cue the music started to play, Ginny and Hermione started down the aisle Ron and Harry's eyes popped out of their heads. Compared to them Fleur was an old hag. They wore gold dresses and their hair were braided so they trailed down their back they each had curled strands of hair framing their face. Their dresses were cut to perfectly accent their very feminine attributes. Harry and Ron's reaction were not lost on Fred and George who reached over to closes their mouths. The change in music distracted (barely) Harry and Ron's attention to Fleur. Her veela blood was at full power directed at Bill who had to be reminded that he needed to breath. She was dressed in shimmering white dress that seemed to glow. She walked as thought she was gliding her shoes were enchanted to float a few millimeters off the ground.

"Dearly enchanted" the officiator started "We are gathered here today to join these two in the bonds of eternal love. If any objects to these preceding speak now or forever keep your peace." Fred and George stepped forward and moved aside their cloaks to show their wands to the delight of the crowd and annoyance of there mother. "Bill and Fleur have written their own vows"

Bill cleared his throat "My darling I can't promise the moon or the stars but I promise I will love you for as long as they burn in the sky and then." he said gazing into her eyes.

"Bill I don't know what vhe future will hold but I promise vhat we will discover it togevher always. I make a this vow to always love you no matter what vhat future holds"

"Bill Weasley do you take this woman to be you wife to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, for all time?" The officiator asked

"For all time." Bill said 

"Fleur Delacour do you take this man to be your husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, for all time?" The officiator asked her.

"For all time." she said

"The rings please." he looked over at Charlie.

Charlie reached inside his robes and pulled out a small box as soon as he opened it a small explosion covered him in custard. Fred and George tried to look innocent until they gave him the real ring box and started laughing with the rest of the crowd, Bill and Fleur, and finally Charlie. 

"Bill repeat after me 'With this ring I thee wed'" 

"With this ring I thee wed" he said placing the ring on her finger it started to glow slightly.

"Fleur repeat after me 'With this ring I thee wed'"

"With this ring I thee wed'" she said placing the ring on his finger. His ring started to glow same as hers.

"With the giving and receiving of the rings I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Bill slipped his hand into hers and as soon as their lips touched a burst of light came out of their rings sending flowers raining down over the newlyweds adding to the cheers and applause of the crowd.


	3. Ch2 Dumbledore's Will

A week after the wedding, Harry and Ginny were watching Hermione and Ron play wizarding chess. Ron was the better player but Hermione was winning. Harry thought it was amusing that thought out the game his friends slowly got closer to one another and they did not even realize it.

Just as Ron lost his queen the was a knock at the door, Ms Weasley came in a few seconds later

"I need you four to come in the kitchen." she said.

Sitting at the table was a man in tailored, navy blue suit "Ahh, good they are all here. My name is Nathaniel Abbot from the officiating firm of Hickory, Dickory and Myers I'm here to discuss the will of Albus Dumbledore of which you have been named." He said.

"We are named in Professor Dumbledore's will?" Ron asked perplexed. 

"Yes you are named as one of the beneficiaries. The will is quite extensive so I will skip to the parts that pertain to you." He cleared his throat and read from a long roll of parchment. "To Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter I leave the sum of thirty million Galleons each, to Molly and Arthur Weasley I leave five million Galleons each, to their children I leave one million Galleons each." he paused to gauge their reaction. The looks on their faces were one of the perks of the job.

"I also leave the following items ' To Hermione Granger I leave a Brary." he pulled out a small book.

"I've read about these they are linked to the persons collections of books and allows them to be looked up just by asking." Hermione said

"Yes and Professor Dumbledore donated his books to the Hogwarts Library, some one hundred thousand. You now have complete access to all of his books plus all of the ones in that library." she was speech less. 

"To Ron Weasley I leave my collection of frog cards, some ten thousand most are first additions and some are autographed." He handed Ron a box with several large books, inside were page after page of cards including Agrippa and Ptolemy.  
"To Harry Potter I leave a pensieve." he gave Harry a small stone basin with runes and symbols. "He also sent us this." he handed Harry a glass vial containing a gaseous liquid substance.  
"The bulk of his estates will go to Hogwarts and some charities and friends. Well I have to be leaving lots to do someone will be by from Gringotts to arrange the transfer of monies and we'll owl over the documents for you to sign." With a nod to Mr. Weasley he left leaving a stunned kitchen. 

Later that night Harry was in his room, he had switched with Ron for his attic room in order to help workout his left side which was a lot better now, he stared at the glass he knew what it was but was afraid as to what it said. He pulled the cork from the vial and poured its contents into the pensieve. He touched it and was pulled into it and landed in the memory. He saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk and he heard the door behind him close.

"Hello Harry" Harry looked around

"Can you see me?" he asked confused.

"No Harry this is just a memory." He said smiling. "In fact if you are seeing this then our little adventure did not go so well for me. But that's beside the point. I have instructed the keepers of my will do give this to after you defeat Tom and sense you are seeing this you have. I can not express how proud of you I am and how sorry I am that you were forced to kill. I left you and your friend a small bit of money to help you in your future. Keep them close to you they are your most important treasure. You are now on a great path, where it will end up will be up to you. You will be the most important wizard of the age. Well I most be off we will be leaving soon. Oh one last thing your sword, learn how to use it, its nice to know the ancient arts. I was privileged to know you Harry you are the finest wizard I have ever had the pleasure to teach." Harry was thrown from them pensieve and landed on his bed. 

"What did he mean will be." he thought.


End file.
